A Genuine Feeling
by Fluffy.Spones
Summary: This is a fic from the Star Trek Reboot movies. Warning: Male/Male slash, nothing too graphic. Just a lot of fluff. :3 I love those kinds of stories.


_A/N: Sorry about this. I started pretty slow in the beginning, and kinda rushed in the end. Let me know if you want more chapters, or another story!_ _ **Warnings: Male/Male slash**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of it's characters.**

 _ **A Genuine Feeling**_

Leonard stepped onto the transporter pad as Spock did the same. They were being sent to examine a new planet. Leonard glanced at Spock, but Spock did not look back. He felt somewhat hurt inside by Spock's ignoring him, but he shook it off as he began to materialize on the planet's surface.

The planet was as peaceful as it could be, and it seemed much like an earth jungle. Trees everywhere, and no sign of life forms from what Leonard could see.

"Doctor, there is some sort of life form nearing out destination... It seems to be moving at high speed, it-"

"Spock!"

Suddenly, a great panther-like creature pounced on the half-vulcan. It did not stay on him, though, but rather it jumped off and faced the two again, growling and showing sharp, black teeth.

Claws extended from it's sides, almost whirring in the air like some evil animitronic mess. It's fur was blue in color, but was specked with green from Spock's bloodshed.

Leonard then remembered that Spock was lying there on the ground. Without thinking, Bones took his hand and held it tight, like there was no chance of letting go.

"I got you, Spock." He said quietly, as he quickly took out his communicator.

"McCoy to Enterprise, two to beam up, now!"

"Oh my god, wha' happened 'ere?" Scotty asked as the two appeared on the pad. Leonard's hand was still latched onto Spock's, waves of shock rushing through him as he processed what was happening.

Leonard didn't reply to Scotty's plead for answers. He just stared into nothing, he couldn't even hear Scotty's voice, or notice him coming to touch his shoulder as someone else attempted to loosen his grip on Spock's hand.

"Doctor, what happened? It's a'right, lad. Tell me wha' happened." The Doctor finally began to come to his senses as the Scotsman's hand traced his back gently to coax him off of the transporter pad.

Leonard's widened eyes watched as another doctor took Spock away, thick green fluid seeping through his uniform and even onto the floor. Spock's shirt was ripped terribly from claws and teeth, and he was now unconscious from blood loss.

"Spock," He forced out, the hand that had been holding Spock's reaching out towards the direction in which he was disappearing. A tear slowly made it's way down Leonard's face. He had never felt this way about someone who was hurt, and Spock had never been hurt this badly before.

"Leonard, wha's the matter? Wha' happened to Spock, hmm?"

Leonard then burst into tears, Scotty throwing his arms around him and doing all he could to comfort him.

"Hush now, and explain to me wha' happened to Spock. Wha' did tha' to 'im?" Scotty held Leonard, now the two were both sitting in one chair in the transporter room. Scotty's vast attempts to calm the man down were finally becoming effective. Scotty had rocked him, hugged him, kept him close, everything he could think of to help Leonard feel protected.

"I... It w-was this cat thing... Oh, Scotty, it was t-terrible!" Leonard sobbed, burying his head in the crook of Scotty's neck. Scotty rubbed his back and rocked him again, pulling Leonard fully onto his lap. This was entirely childlike, but it was obvious that Leonard was hurt on the inside.

Leonard trembled and shook in Scotty's arms, remembering the horrific figure of the blue beast, and how it tore up Spock in just seconds. How was Spock, was he okay? Would he die? Was he dead now? Leonard didn't know, and he didn't want to think about such things.

But he did, and he wept.

And Scotty held him.

Suddenly, a nurse entered the room. She stopped short at the threshold.

"Oh... Scotty, Spock is ready to be seen, if he... wants to." Scotty nodded, and the nurse left.

"Leonard... Leonard, Spock is okay."

"Huh?" Leonard said, immediately scooting off Scotty's lap and falling to the ground in an attempt to stand. Scotty smiled and picked him up under his arms, helping him all the way to sickbay.

"Spock!" Leonard said for the third time that day. He ran out of Scotty's firm grip and went to Spock's side.

"Leonard, I am alright." Spock said, as he ran up to the bed, eyes red and face wet.

"Spock, I thought-I thought you were gonna die!" Leonard cried out, carefully hugging the wounded half-Vulcan.

The soft hospital blankets and clothes were soothing on Leonard's cold and wet skin, and Spock's body heat was warm too. Spock did oblige to Leonard coming too close for comfort, because Spock was entirely comfortable with it.

Scotty and the nurse that had been watching left the two alone.

Leonard was aware of his heartbeat speeding up, and his body slowly going numb around him. And he didn't care, not at all. He was so glad Spock was okay.

"Leonard," Spock said, and Bones lifted his body off of him.

"Oh... Right..." Leonard made to leave Spock alone.

"No, wait." Spock held a firm grip on Leonard's blue med shirt. The Doctor looked Spock right in the eyes, slowly kneeling back down on the floor next to the bed.

"Your heart," Spock almost cooed, gently placing his palm flat on the middle of Leonard's chest. "It's beating very fast."

"Oh. Y-Yeah, I know..." Leonard breathed, closing his eyes and leaning in ever so slightly to Spock's touch.

Then, to Leonard's surprise, Spock's hand was on his face, hot and smooth.

Spock could not move his body, but he could move his hand as he silently spoke to Leonard.

"S-Spock, I..."

"I know." Spock gently brushed his thumb over Leonard's soft bottom lip. "Come here."

Spock reached around Leonard's head and pulled him down by the back of his neck. Spock whispered ever so quietly into Leonard's ear.

"I love you too."

Leonard looked into Spock's brown eyes before pressing a passionate kiss to his lips.


End file.
